


all the broken hearts and tainted memories

by CuboneGirl13



Series: tarnished [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you've grown up in a pretty big family<br/>you've got <i> eleven cousins </i><br/>(there's no way you can measure up)<br/>in the midst of all these people</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the broken hearts and tainted memories

**Author's Note:**

> So, had exams and new semester starting this week at school, so most of my writing lately has been essays. XD However,I have been working on this one the past few days, and it's finally done! So, please enjoy ~
> 
> Title from ”Take a Little Time” by Jeremy Camp.
> 
> Disclaimer:Don't own a thing.
> 
> EDIT: So, this work has been nominated for Best Drabble (gen fic) for the Spring-Summer 2014 round of the HP Fanfic Fan Poll Awards (btw, whoever did that, thank you so very much, I'm honored!), and the information for this... Poll thingy is athttp://hpfanficfanpoll.livejournal.com/ , along with other nominees and a timeline for nominations and voting. Please go and check everything out!

you've grown up in a pretty big family  
you've got _eleven cousins_ just on your father's side  
and you're smack-dab in the middle of them  
your older sister is **gorgeous**  
and she was head girl  
and top of her class  
and everyone ~ loves~ her  
and everyone expects you to be .just.like.her.  
but you know  
you _know_  
(there's no way you can measure up)  
in the midst of all these /people/  
you don't know how to stand out  
(with little Rosie and Lily around)  
[in your family]  
{even rebelling is unremarkable}  
you're not an athlete  
('sides, James has that covered)  
you're not that smart  
[/unlike Victoire/]  
you're not creative  
or brave  
or cunning  
you're nothing  
all you are  
is disappointing


End file.
